


Educational Experiences

by blackredpanda



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Brainwashing, Darkfic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mirror Universe, Toa Empire Universe, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: The Archives exist to teach everyone about the might of the Toa Empire.(Please read the tags.)(Whumptober 2019prompt 25: Humiliation)
Kudos: 7





	Educational Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bionicle lore is a trip.
> 
> The Toa Empire Universe is the alternate dimension featured in the web serial _[Dark Mirror](https://biosector01.com/wiki/Dark_Mirror)_. This is a universe where the Toa became tyrants under the leadership of a power-boosted Toa named Tuyet. In the serial, Takanuva from the prime universe kicked off a rebellion before any of the events in this fic could happen, making this an AU of an AU.
> 
> Toa Varian is a Toa of Psionics from the canonised fan short story _[No One Gets Left Behind](https://biosector01.com/wiki/No_One_Gets_Left_Behind_by_Shadow-Nui)_.

"Kneel."

Airukhu did so. The cold iron grating in the floor pressed into the armour on his knees. He tucked the tip of his tail neatly between his feet, held his wrists together behind his back, and lowered his sightless eyes, exactly as he was trained. A snap told him his collar was now anchored to the ground by a chain too short for him to stand - not that he could even have conceived of it.

"Thank you, Toa Varian," said another voice, deeper but much lower to the ground, like a Matoran's. "Truly, none can escape the justice of our Toa, no matter which Spirit-forsaken holes they flee to. To think we once feared the vermin calling themselves the Dark Hunters!"

The Dark Hunters - a spark flickered within Airukhu then, a fleeting memory of rage, vows of vengeance -

Varian seized hold of those thoughts, and pure agony lanced through his mind, wracking him with convulsions as his scream tore at his insides, denied its release through a voicebox he no longer had. Karzahni and the Toa had taught him better. Defiance brought pain - it _was_ pain, in each and every part of his being, body and mind and spirit. He held his hands and legs more tightly together, shrinking in on himself, willing himself to obey better. The only way to stop the pain was to be good, and let the Toa take it away.

"'The Shadowed One', they called him," she said over his ragged, shuddering gasps, as casually as if she was talking about a new pet. "No wonder. He's not much to look at. Still, he won't move a single muscle now unless one of you says otherwise, and that makes up for a lot. Feed and clean him once a day. I'll drop by from time to time."

"All duly noted, Toa. Taipu here will be in charge of him."

"Great." Varian paused for a moment. "Save me the trouble and speak your mind, will you?"

"I - well, I was thinking," a third voice began. "It would be easier if we put him in stasis, like the others - " He cut off with a horrified squeak. "I mean - forgive me, Toa!"

A tense silence followed - but then Varian laughed, a little too high and carefree. "Well, you didn't know. So here's a history lesson. In those days, when the Dark Hunters dared to name prices for the heads of Toa, they would take trophies. Sometimes even live trophies, kept in stasis. But the thing about being in stasis is, you can't think."

Now her psionic energies combed through Airukhu's mind, as gently as if he had never once transgressed, and he trembled in her caresses - no matter how good he wanted to be, there were always traces of rebellion that had to be crushed. But this time, all was well. He would love and obey the Toa, and kneel here, and show all the Matoran the Toa's strength and mercy.

"This way," Varian added, "everyone learns something from your new exhibit."

**Author's Note:**

> The Shadowed One has no canon name to date. His name here (as given by the Toa, not his original name) is derived from a fascinating fan-made Matoran language by [@outofgloom](https://outofgloom.tumblr.com).


End file.
